Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Modern AU, Shireen and Devan are happy in love together, until a shocking event threatens to put them in danger, while also threatening the recently repaired relationship between mother and daughter. Meanwhile, Arya faces her own problems, but with Gendry at her side, she is sure she can face them. Although she never expected who would speak in her defence when she is taunted.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, a Shireen/Devan pairing one, with a Gendrya subplot, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a bright start to another day as the young sixteen year old man walked up the driveway to his girlfriend's house. This was not a social call however, he had been passing on his way to school, so he came to meet her and they'd walk the rest of the way together.

The young man had naturally tan skin, a strong slightly muscular build, short casually messy brown hair and brown eyes; he was also fairly tall. His name was Devan Seaworth, the fourth of six brothers, born to Davos Seaworth and his wife Marya.

The family had come from a poor background that had improved somewhat when Davos began working for Stannis Baratheon, the younger brother of the current President Robert Baratheon. It was in fact Stannis' daughter, Shireen, who was Devan's girlfriend.

' _So many people can't believe it; that I, the son of a simple workman, is dating the niece of a President.'_ He thought with a smirk. _'But Shireen doesn't care about that; she sees me, for me...The fact she feels I'm good enough for her, that's everything to me.'_

He quickly cleared his thoughts however and knocked on the door. A girl of sixteen answered it and grinned when she saw him, a grin he returned. The girl was shorter than him, skinny and with pale skin, this contrasted her medium length black hair and blue eyes.

She had a square jaw and prominent ears and, most noticeably, grey mottled discoloured skin on her left cheek and neck. The permanent scars of a childhood affliction of the Greyscale Virus she managed to survive. This was Devan's girlfriend and, in his eyes, the most beautiful girl in the world, Shireen Baratheon.

Shireen was happier than she had been a few minutes ago, even the usual drudgery of Monday mornings seemed to brighten whenever she saw Devan.

"Morning Devan." She greeted him cheerfully.

He returned her greeting, just as enthusiastic. "Morning."

Their eyes found each other, as they were looking each other up and down, taking in each other's appearance again. Both were clad in their school uniforms.

For the girls this uniform consisted of a red mid-thigh pleated skirt; a white blouse; a dark grey V-necked sweatshirt; red and grey tie; grey thigh high socks, which combined with the skirt only showed, at most, an inch of bare skin, and brown flats.

The boy's version of the uniform consisted of red mid-thigh shorts, a white shirt; the same dark grey V-necked sweatshirt and red and grey tie. They also wore grey socks, which were allowed to be worn anywhere between calf high to ankle length, Devan opting for the former, and brown shoes.

The shorts were normally mid-thigh length but, due to his family's money troubles, while not as severe as before, Devan had been stuck wearing the same shorts for the past two years. As a result, they were now shorter than mid-thigh, showing a lot more leg than before.

' _I always felt childish like this, but...but Shireen likes it for some reason.'_ He recalled. _'I still wanna get new ones but...but maybe these aren't so bad.'_

He grinned at the thought as Shireen stepped out of the house.

They took each other's hands, Devan's thoughts continued as he admired Shireen in her uniform, while she closed the door behind her.

' _Wow, she looks as amazing as ever.'_ He thought, before musing on the uniform. _'Most schools with uniforms...The girls show quite a bit of leg due to the skirt and sock combinations requested by the school. But our school doesn't do that, yet it just seems even better, Shireen looks even more beautiful with thigh-highs.'_

He shook his head, that probably didn't come out right even in his head. He had nothing against people dressing certain ways. It was just something he had noticed.

Shireen meanwhile couldn't help but find her gaze drawn to Devan's bare legs. _'Devan looks so, manly, his legs look so strong in those shorts, so smooth and tan...Oh but he wishes he could wear them the proper length.'_

She was well aware of Devan's issues and while she wouldn't deny she liked what she saw of his strong hairless legs with his shorts this length, she knew she wouldn't mind either way.

"Shireen?" Devan said, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

He smiled gently; kissing her Greyscale marred cheek. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, also smiling. "Of course."

So together, the young couple began walking away from the house, holding hands, fingers entwined as they made their way to school.

* * *

Watching them go from the kitchen window was Shireen's mother, Selyse Baratheon. She sighed sadly as she watched. For a long time, Selyse had been lost; her actions for many years had been terrible, especially towards her daughter.

They only got worse when she started dating; Selyse admitted that she had been unfair, found fault with everything Shireen did, treated her poorly. It was only after being forced to realize the error of her ways that her judgement changed.

' _Thankfully it wasn't too late, I hadn't lost everything, everyone...I got carried away, by my faith, my beliefs, so many things...'_ She recalled. _'But now I see the truth and I must make amends, even if it takes the rest of my life.'_

She still followed her religion, devoted to the Lord of Light, R'hllor; but she wasn't so overzealous now. She understood and tried to be a better person, a better wife, a better mother, no matter how hard it was.

Now, seeing her daughter leave with her boyfriend, she couldn't help but think to herself. _'There they go...Oh, I know I should be happy for them and yet...I can't help but feel nervous about it; every single time.'_

She shook her head sadly as she considered the root of her fear.

' _Shireen is my little girl. That Devan boy, he...He treats her well, but I don't know I can trust him, not just yet.'_

Sighing she turned away from the window after Shireen and Devan disappeared from sight; she still had a long way to go it seemed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the North, at Winterfell, home of the Stark family; headed by Eddard Stark and consisting of himself, his wife Catelyn and their five children, the youngest daughter and third child, sixteen year old Arya Stark groaned as she finished throwing up in the toilet, again.

' _Gods, urgh...again...'_ She thought in dismay.

She wasn't surprised this was happening, but it didn't make things any easier to deal with. She groaned again, a hand going to her stomach; which was slightly swollen. All it had taken was one night, one thing happening and her life was changed forever.

She had been coming home from a date with her boyfriend, Gendry Waters, when she had been attacked, brutally beaten and raped. As if that even wasn't devastating enough for her, she now had to face the repercussions of that man's actions as she was now pregnant.

"Arya?"

She started and turned her head to see her mother, Catelyn, standing there, looking at her worriedly.

"Huh, oh...mum…?" She said, unsure.

Catelyn shook her head sadly, seeing her daughter in this state, it truly hurt; especially knowing what had caused it all. Yet Arya was remarkably stubborn about it all; despite having always said she wasn't parent material, that she'd be a terrible mother, that she never saw herself as a parent or anything, she still seemed to insist on going through all this.

Gently, trying to help again; she asked.

"Everything alright?"

"What do you think?" Arya replied shortly.

Catelyn bit her lip. "I see."

Arya quickly realized what happened and bowed her head. "Ah, sorry mum...I didn't mean to snap."

It was just her frustration at dealing with morning sickness again; she was still jumpy and messed up from the rape itself.

But her mother merely smiled. "It's alright...So, morning sickness, still?"

Arya nodded and Catelyn seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Mom?" Arya asked, warily.

Catelyn sighed and tried once more to convince her daughter. "You may want to consider your options...Abortion possibly."

It was normally not something she'd suggest, but Arya was too young and the way the child was conceived, she just wanted Arya to have a chance.

Arya however immediately flared up. "No mum, no, never!"  
"Arya..."

"I'm not killing it." She snapped before storming past her mother, going to get ready for school.

Catelyn shook her head in dismay; Arya, it seemed, held rather strong views on abortion, even extending them to herself, despite everything she always said about her lack of parenting skills. Catelyn knew she'd have to try harder, she only wanted to help.

Although she did still have that nagging doubt in the back f her mind, maybe she was going the wrong way about helping; but she didn't know what else to do.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, it's good :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Before going to school, Arya was able to drop in and see her boyfriend, Gendry Waters. Gendry was a young man of twenty-one, five years older than Arya, he was also around a foot taller and was muscular with shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey." He greeted her cheerfully.

She tried to return the greeting the same way, but saw his expression change. "Ugh..."

He knew, right away, that something was wrong; she wasn't surprised; Gendry knew her so well, could read her like a book, probably the only person who could.

He sighed and they sat down. "Still having problems?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry...I don't mean to lay this all on you...Must be a real chore, a girlfriend made pregnant by a rapist."

Gendry responded immediately, hugging her.

"It's no chore and even if it was, I'd do it gladly. It's alright Arry, I promise." He told her. "Have you, have you decided what you wanna do?"

"No." She replied truthfully.

Gendry kissed her lightly and replied. "Well, no matter what you decide, I'm here for you, understand, I swear it, I'll be by your side."

"Thanks."

She smiled; she prided herself on being strong, on being independent and she was. But that didn't mean she didn't sometimes need help; didn't sometimes need to someone to turn to.

Gendry was always that person, even before they started dating, when they were just friends. With him, she could show her weakness and he'd never think less of her, with him, she could be her true self and always have someone to depend on when she needed it.

* * *

The confidence given to her by Gendry's pep talk; gave the strength she needed to face school without feeling afraid.

Instead she felt irritated. _'Gods, here we go again.'_

As before, several students, some who had always regarded her poorly, took this opportunity to try and taunt her, about her pregnancy of all things. It was no secret the school knew about it; it was also widely known she was the victim of a rape which was what caused her pregnancy. But there were a select few who choose to disregard that; or deride it as lies.

"Well, well." A girl taunted with a dark smirk. "Here she comes, Arya Stark, the pregnant slut."

Arya just did her best to ignore her and the few others that laughed and tried to join in.

"So, how many guys did you fuck to get that baby?" Another called out. "Surprised you haven't got rid of this one yet."

Frustrated she snarled. "I was raped you fucking idiot."

"Oh yeah sure, then how long did it take you to cry for help?" The girl shot back. "Oh wait, that's right, you didn't."

Arya scowled at that. _'I didn't cry for help because my fucking panties had been shoved in my mouth you stupid bitch!'_

A few even made more insulting jokes at her, when suddenly another voice cut in. One that shocked Arya considerably.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, rape jokes aren't funny, you dumb cunt!"

Everybody turned, a lot of people were shocked, but none more so than Arya.

The figure who spoke was a boy of eighteen, clad in the boys uniform, with proper length shorts, with short blonde hair and green eyes.

' _Joffrey, what the fuck?'_ Arya thought in disbelief.

Joffrey Baratheon was the eldest son of Robert Baratheon, the ex-boyfriend of Arya's older sister Sansa and an arrogant, insufferable piece of work. Yet here he was, taking her side, _defending her_ from these girls.

The girl recovered however and laughed. "Like you'd know."

Joffrey glared and actually looked furious when he replied. "I know more than you think, bitch!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Joffrey snarled.

Arya wasn't sure what to make of what happened, Joffrey certainly offered no explanation, simply leaving after Arya's detractors did. She was left confused but thankfully, also left alone, for the rest of the day.

She didn't get any answers until she returned to Gendry's house after school. She planned to go there and spend time with Gendry, while also readying herself for going home and dealing with her mother again.

* * *

All the same, the incident continued to play in her mind, even as she sat in Gendry's house, enjoying a snack with him.

' _What was that about?'_ She kept wondering.

Gendry could see she was preoccupied with something, something which seemed to trouble her deeply.

"Arry?" He queried, letting it show in his voice he had noticed her preoccupation.

Catching on right away she sighed. "It was the weirdest thing..."

She then began to tell him about what happened to her in school, before also going on to reveal the truth.

"Yet it was...Joffrey, of all people, who stood up for me?"

"No way?" Gendry gasped; she nodded and response and Gendry sighed. "I see..."

Arya shook her head. "I don't get it."

Gendry bit his lip, it wasn't supposed to be his secret to reveal, he had been entrusted with it by the girl herself; but Arya, he felt he could tell her.

"It's because he feels...guilty Arya."

"Guilty?" She echoed. "About what?"

Gendry sighed. "Three weeks, before that...asshole attacked you. He claimed another victim, Myrcella."

"What?!" Arya gasped.

Gendry nodded. "He managed to grab them both; Joffrey was with her; tied them both up, silenced them and, and made Joffrey watch, while he raped Myrcella. He was forced to flee when Lancel, Martyn and Willem showed up."

Arya was startled by this, but she supposed she understood; Joffrey felt he had failed Myrcella, despite everything, deep down, Joffrey did have a bit of a caring side.

"Gods, now it all makes sense." She whispered.

Gendry nodded sadly; agreeing with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selyse continued to contemplate the future, the challenges she faced, the things she had to do.

"Selyse?"

She started and looked up to see Stannis standing before her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You seem...troubled?"

She shook her head. "Oh, I was just thinking; it's...it's been a while is all; since I...you know."

He nodded; understanding; Selyse was talking about Shireen; due to Selyse being mostly absent, or judging Shireen, it had fallen to him to try and help her, no easy task, especially for matters that were more...feminine in nature.

"I wanted to, do something to help. I know I've been..."

He did his best to reassure her. "I know, but you've come a long way."

She sighed sadly. "I know, but, but I still have my doubts...especially about...him."

"Who, Davos' son?"

She nodded; Stannis could understand where she was coming from at least. For once, Selyse was showing a protective parenting instinct, rather than how she usually reacted.

"Give him a chance." He told her. "He make Shireen happy, she's so much happier now."

"I know, I've seen it, and I will." She replied.

She meant it too.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, there is a small part of this that might be a bit M rated, just a heads up, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sad and hard for them, glad you liked that little bit :)  
Bran the Warg: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; Glad you liked all those parts :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Shireen grinned as she lay on her bed, Devan lay by her side; they had come straight to her home from school. They hadn't even bothered to get changed out of their uniforms. This had led to them become more charged with emotion as they began making out, kissing and caressing each other.

They were unable to stop thinking about what had excited them about each other earlier that day and so it was that Devan's hand found itself on Shireen's thigh, lightly ghosting over the inch of bare skin shown between the hem of her skirt and top of her socks.

Shireen grinned, seeing his smile. "Devan..."

His name was a whisper as she responded in kind, her hand rubbing the bare flesh of his thigh, going higher with each pass.

Devan's smile became a grin. _'For once, I am truly glad my shorts are much shorter than they should be.'_

"Shireen, that feels..." He gasped; his feelings making it difficult to articulate. "Wow..."

Shireen laughed lightly, pleased she could do this to Devan, just by touch alone.

They both continued to make out, yet also, they were thinking, both of them were forming plans about the near future. Shireen smiled, enjoying the sensations that ran through her as Devan's hands slid under her skirt until he was cupping her ass. She was now kneeling above him.

"You know..." She said, kissing him. "We should really try going on another date, say, next week some time?"

"Sure, dinner?" Devan replied, lightly squeezing her buttocks.

"Perfect." She replied; caressing his thigh just below the hem of of his shorts. "Maybe a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

They kissed again, both enjoying themselves, but not going too far yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs; Selyse was talking to a friend of hers from the church of R'hllor; offering her a drink. The woman accepted; Selyse couldn't help but note that her friend seemed perturbed.

Finally the woman spoke. "Selyse, you allow your daughter to be alone, upstairs in her bedroom, with a boy?"

Selyse bit her lip; she could understand right away what she meant.

"I trust my daughter." She replied. "I know I have said, I have difficulties...regarding this boy. But they would never do something I wouldn't approve of."

"You're certain?" Her friend questioned.

Selyse sat and pondered, a little uncomfortable. "I admit, I do have trouble trusting the boy, I know he's a good person deep down, but he's still a teenage boy."

Her friend shook her head. "Maybe he just needs..."

"But I trust my daughter." Selyse replied quickly. "That's what matters."

Her friend looked a little put out by this response, but then sighed.

"I see, well, perhaps I can help, see if he is truly trustworthy."

"Meaning?" Selyse asked warily.

She knew it was thinking things like this that caused her to have issues with her own family, with her own daughter, in the first place.

Her friend simply shrugged and smiled lightly.

"Maybe you just need someone with an outside view, to make sure everything is alright." She told her; all the while, thinking to herself. _'And to ensure he is pure enough; no daughter of one of our members can be sullied, tempted by sin; I must ensure he respects that.'_

But she said none of this to Selyse, who merely said she'd consider accepting her help, nothing else.

* * *

Back upstairs, Shireen and Devan were now seated on the edge of her bed, both were breathless and she bit her lip. Devan was blushing as they both considered what their make-out session had led to. A very noticeable bulge forming in the front of Devan's shorts

' _Ah Devan, I'm sorry about that...'_ She thought awkwardly.

Devan shifted sheepishly. "I um...wow..."

"I know." She replied, before admitting. "I'm kinda...turned on too; but we can't just...I mean I..."

Devan nodded understandingly. "I know, you want to wait."

Shireen nodded and Devan agreed. It was something they agreed upon when they first started dating; mainly as Shireen was scared, but also as a way to try and ease her mother about things.

They both agreed to remain virgins until they were married. Of course this meant their current issue was all the more awkward.

Devan immediately put his finger on the main problem. "Guess, I've now gotta try and find a way to leave, without drawing attention to...this."

He blushed more vividly as he gestured to the bulge in his shorts. Shireen found her mind wandering again, her emotions fluttering.

' _Wow, he's blushing, he looks even cuter when he's blushing, I just love that, so many other things too, his tan, his smooth muscular legs, getting to see so much thanks to those shorts...Wait, that's it.'_ She thought to herself, suddenly getting an idea.

"Not really." She said at last. "I may have a way to fix it; this...will be kinda kinky, perhaps a little dirty, but I swear, we will keep our promise."

"Oh?"

She nodded; relieved and delighted by the spark of interest in his eyes.

She smiled and quickly checked she'd have what she needed.

Once satisfied she spoke. "Yeah, stand in front of me, take your shorts and underpants off."

Devan was confused by this, but stood up, undoing the button and zip on his shorts he pulled them off, exposing his somewhat tight-fitting red underpants, even when not erect the outline of his penis was visible in them, he had to wear them however as it was the only underwear that fit with his shorts.

Otherwise he simply wore boxers. He quickly pulled them off too, now naked from the waist down save his socks and shoes.

' _Wow.'_ Shireen thought as she observed Devan's erection, amazed. _'Devan really is tan all over and...Gods he's huge, and no hair either, that just makes look even more...manly.'_

"Shireen?"

She quickly recovered. "Just relax, you'll enjoy this."

As she said this, Devan was surprised when she reached up and took hold of his erect member, he was about to say something but could only moan as Shireen began giving him, of all things, a handjob.

"Trust me." She whispered."

He could only moan as the sensations overcame him. Shireen continued, leaving him to moan as quietly as he could as more and more sensations rocked through him, until finally he came.

"Gods..." He moaned.

Shireen laughed and, as Devan began to calm down, she took the cloths she had sought and helped him quickly clean up all evidence. She then disposed of the cloths.

Meanwhile Devan quickly pulled his underpants and shorts back on, noting his erection had indeed faded now.

"Wow...thanks." He said breathlessly.

Shireen laughed. "Glad to help, see you tomorrow at school."

He grinned and left, Shireen meanwhile lay back on her bed, waiting for dinner. Still grinning at how she was able to pleasure Devan, while still keeping their promise.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, they certainly were :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them. No it's not Melisandre, but still, yeah, it is worrying.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Cat sighed as she sat in the living room of her sister Lysa's house. She had come around to visit after another stressful time, trying to convince Arya to spare herself all the pain and suffering she was currently going through, to no avail.

Lysa had by now heard all about the situation; needless to say she wasn't happy. But not for the reason Cat might think.

' _This isn't...how could she…?'_ Lysa thought angrily. _'This can't be the same sister who, all those years ago...This will not stand, she has to see.'_

Finally she spoke up. "Cat."

Looking up, Catelyn was a little started by Lysa's expression. "What is it?"

"I can't believe you would suggest such a thing." She said icily. "Your own daughter. She's struggling enough Cat, why are you trying to add to her problems?"

"Lysa..."

Lysa then snapped. "You supported my decision, why not hers?"

Cat bowed her head at that. Lysa was referring to the time when Lysa had ended up pregnant as a teenager; Cat had stood by her, even defying their father. But despite everything it wasn't to be and the child had never been born.

Cat had never found out if Lysa had miscarried, or was forced into abortion. But the circumstances were different.

That was her thought as Lysa then added. "You're betraying her, Cat."

Cat shook her head; that wasn't right, not right at all.

She was trying to help her daughter; how could Lysa not see that.

"Lysa, she was raped." Cat replied desperately; trying to get her point across. "I...I don't see why she would want to keep the child."

Lysa snorted and shot back. "Maybe because it's a child; so what if it's not born yet, it's still murder!"

Cat sighed and tried again to reason with her sister. "It's no her own child."

"It _is_ her child; it's growing within her..."

Shaking her head sadly Cat again tried. "I'd feel better about that if the child's father was Arya's boyfriend, not some stranger."

Lysa simply glared. "Even so, that's no excuse."

Cat got ready to leave, defeated; she couldn't believe that, of all people, she couldn't even depend on her own sister.

She couldn't understand; why was everyone so adamant about it; Being raped and then impregnated by that rapist, that was enough suffering for anyone surely.

She couldn't fathom why Arya wanted to compound that suffering by going through the trials of pregnancy, the pains of birthing the child and then, after the birth, then what would happen?

* * *

Meanwhile, Arya sighed as she sat with Gendry at his house. He had seen how she had been acting lately and was worried.

"Arry, are you okay, you look tense?" He said at last.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, Gendry was startled; he had never seen her look so lost.

"I...I've been trying Gendry, but everything, about what happened, it just keeps...playing in my mind." She told him at last. "What...happened to me, how it happened…?"

He wasn't sure what to say; the only words that came are. "If you...want to talk, I..."

To his surprise she didn't get angry, or snark at him. Instead she inhaled shakily; he guessed that this was truly eating her up. He reflected that she hadn't in fact told him, or anybody that he knew of, what really happened to her.

But here she was now, opening up. How she had felt as it she was being followed for days; all the proof needed to know that the creep had been stalking her. How she had been ambushed while heading home from his house; the attack itself; the fear afterwards, everything.

"Gods..." Gendry breathed after she finished.

"I...I..."

He shook his head and pulled her close, hugging her. She broke down then, something she only ever allowed herself to do when alone, or with him. He just held her, comforted her, did everything he could to confirm his love for her, to give her strength, until she had no more tears to cry.

* * *

A couple of days later, Arya found herself facing another day of school.

She took a deep breath; tugging on her skirt. _'Here we go again.'_

Steeling herself she began to make her way to her first class; already aware of the staring and whispers.

She did her best to ignore it, but it didn't help much; despite doing her best to keep her usual strength, her pregnancy was starting to affect her emotions, which made being strong so much harder. It wasn't until later she realized she now faced another problem, some of the teachers.

She just happened to be passing when she overheard two of them talking.

"Honestly..." One was saying. "I'm surprised she hasn't dealt with this yet."

The other teacher replied. "Who, what…?"

The first one immediately clarified. "Arya Stark, that...her pregnancy, she should have..."

Arya rounded on the teacher; she wasn't going to stand for that.

"Excuse me!?"

They turned and the teacher who had been talking sighed.

"I am merely saying Arya, the fact still pregnant, when you..."

Arya scowled. "Gods, I'm and not doing that."

The teacher shook their head. "This child was forced on you and yet you're keeping it?"

"Why should the child pay for something beyond it's control?" She shot back. "Yes, there are woman who would abort, that's fine, that's their choice. Doesn't mean I _have_ to."

"You..."

Arya wasn't finished however. "Also, I don't see how this is any of _your_ business."

With that she turned and stalked away, leaving both teachers dumbfounded.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all, glad you loved those moments too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Mum, are you sure about this?"

Shireen couldn't deny she was confused; she knew all about her mother difficulties, how she was trying hard to change. But this, this wasn't something she ever expected.

Selyse just nodded, smiling. "It'll be fine."

Shireen looked around; still surprised and perhaps a little anxious. They were in a large shopping mall; her mother had, of all things, wanted to take her shopping, almost like an average mother and daughter.

"Oh relax." Selyse said soothingly, seeing her daughter's expression.

Shireen sighed but shrugged. "Alright, it's just...I'm surprised is all."

She finished her sentence in her thoughts. _'Especially as mum wanted us to go..._ clothes shopping _.'_

Selyse raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why are you surprised?"

As she asked that, they entered the nearest clothing store and, to Shireen's surprise, many of merchandise was clothing that; while not too revealing, would certainly have been considered scandalous by her mother not so long ago.

"I just, this isn't the kinda thing I thought..." Shireen found herself rambling.

Her mother just laughed softly; especially as Shireen noted they were in aisle with skirts, all noticeably above knee length, certainly something her mother always found too short for Shireen to wear.

"You're growing up." Selyse replied; as if she read Shireen's mind. "It's time I accepted that; there must be some nice clothes here for you. Let's find you some."

Shireen felt herself blushing lightly. "I...Thank you."

She was taken aback by her mother's words and actually felt as if her spirits lifted considerably.

It was a little later into their shopping trip; Shireen felt a little awkward; she had nervously been eyeing a skirt that, on her, would have only reached down to mid-thigh length. She thought it would be perfect for her upcoming date with Devan.

Surprisingly her mother hadn't complained about it; but had in fact helped her find a suitable top to match it. It was then Shireen saw it and smiled.

"Hey, mum, look at this."

Selyse turned and saw the dress her daughter was talking about; it looked nice, but it didn't seem quite Shireen's style. She spoke carefully, saying as much.

Shireen's surprised startled her. "Actually; I was thinking it would be perfect for you."

"What, Shireen, I..."

Shireen just smiled. "C'mon, please, I'm sure you'd love it."

With a soft sigh Selyse conceded and before long the two ladies returned home with their purchases; Shireen was still amazed at some of the things she had bought, things her mother, back in those days, would never have allowed.

"Thanks for this, mum, it was...it was so good to spend time with you." She said honestly.

Selyse nodded happily. "It's no trouble."

Shireen was certain now, things could definitely get better.

* * *

A few days later, news was buzzing all over Westeros; a recent breakthrough in a long standing police case had come to a dramatic and messy conclusion. But right now; Gendry had other matters on his mind as he arrived at the Stark house.

' _This is...rather strange.'_ He thought to himself.

He knew that, normally, it was Arya who called him whenever he was invited around. Yet this time, it had been her father; in fact, he seemed to be almost pleading Gendry to come around. Confused and a little concerned, he knocked on the front door.

"You're here, good." Eddard Stark said the moment he saw Gendry.

Entering the house Gendry couldn't help but be confused. "What's going on?"

It was then Eddard explained, shocking Gendry. "The man who raped Arya and Myrcella; he was caught, but he chose to kill himself rather than be arrested..."

Gendry froze, now he realized what all the buzz and speculation was about; for things to end that way however.

"Arya is more than likely going to be worked up about it." Eddard Stark continued. "I thought it would be best if you were here to help her."

Gendry nodded, understanding. "Thank you...Gods, that man..."

Eddard nodded. "I know, I know."

Still burning at the injustice of how the man escaped paying for his crimes, Gendry headed upstairs.

After knocking on Arya's door and being admitted entrance, Gendry stepped into her room; Arya was sitting on the edge of her bed, a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, her eyes distant.

"Arry?"

"Oh...Gendry." She replied; a little startled.

Gendry could see she was struggling; He sat by her side and, when she leaned into him, embraced her.

"I'm here."

She nodded. "That coward is gone..."

"Yes." He replied softly. "He took his own life."

Arya let out a shaky breath. "Now we can't bring that monster to justice but...but at least, it's over, he's gone now, he won't hurt anyone else."

Gendry quietly agreed with her and tightened his grip slightly, kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling, for once allowing herself to be protected, rather than trying to simply stand by herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Baratheon mansion, the news of what had happened had now reached Cersei. She was immediately worried; knowing full well how her daughter would be affected.

' _It's over but, Myrcella...'_ She thought to herself.

Still worried she headed up to Myrcella's room, determined to see her, to make sure she was alright. At once she began to fear, hearing sobbing inside the room. She gently opened the door, but before she speak, she froze, startled.

"It's over Cella, it's over..." Joffrey was saying softly.

They were both seated on her bed, Joffrey was in fact hugging her, Myrcella crying into his shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

"B-but...he won't face justice...at all." Myrcella choked out through tears.

Joffrey simply tightened the hug. "I know, I know..."

Myrcella sniffled but sounded a little calmer. Cersei quietly left; surprised. It seemed witnessing Myrcella's rape, and being helpless to do anything about it had in fact had a deeper impact of Joffrey than any of them had originally thought.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, so it seems :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it and yeah, it's strange but nice, writing Joffrey in a different light.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was the start of another day, yet Shireen was in fact still in bed. She groaned and found herself suddenly coughing.

' _Gods...'_ She thought in dismay.

She felt terrible; very hot, the cough, her nose was bunged up, she had a pounding headache and could barely lift her arms.

She bit back another groan. _'What is wrong with me?'_

Just then her bedroom door opened and she saw her mother enter.

"Shireen?"

Shireen cringed and tried to speak. "Mum, I don't...I don't feel..."

She broke out coughing and Selyse gasped, hurrying to her side. She immediately began checking her temperature, making note of the other visible symptoms.

"Mum?"

Selyse let out a soft sigh. "You have a fever, that and everything else, it looks like a pretty bad case of the flu."

Shireen let out another groan at that; Selyse smiled softly.

"Just rest, I'll bring you up some medicine, okay." She told her.

Nodding Shireen let out a soft sigh. "Thanks mum."

With that Selyse left and Shireen did her best to try and relax; to get the rest she clearly needed.

' _Just my luck; ugh, after all that effort and planning...'_ She thought sadly. _'There goes my date with Devan, we'll have to reschedule. Oh but, I better let mum know, if we are going to talk, it'll have to be over the phone for now...Don't want him getting sick too.'_

So she waited for her mother's return; she knew Devan would understand.

* * *

Later in the day, Devan approached the Baratheon house; he was a little confused; he hadn't seen Shireen all day. He came over straight after school, after verifying with his best friend, and her cousins, Edric Storm that he hadn't seen her either.

Knocking on the door he waited, confused and a little worried. The door was answered by her mother who nodded upon seeing him.

"Devan?"

He bit his lip. "Hi Mrs. Baratheon; um, Shireen wasn't in school today, is she alright?"

He saw her sigh before replying. "She has a case of the flu, pretty serious one, but...she'll get better in time."

"Ah, I see..." He replied, realizing. "Can I, see her?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, Shireen doesn't want you getting sick too." Selyse explained reasonably.

"Oh, okay, I understand." He replied; nodding. "Um, could you let her know, well, I was gonna say; I could bring her the homework and stuff that she's missing."

Selyse smiled. "I see, that's very kind of you, I'll let her know."

Devan thanked her and began to leave; Selyse watched him go for a moment before closing the door, smiling. She was beginning to see just why Shireen cared so much for the boy. Despite her initial doubts, she was beginning to see, he was a truly honest and trustworthy young man.

* * *

This meant however that she'd have to be careful; there was now definitely something she needed to talk to Shireen about. However, she wasn't sure this was the best time, although she reasoned that, there never really was a best time for this sort of conversation. Still, she went to see her daughter, who was still in bed.

Seeing her mother and noting her expression Shireen was curious. "Mum?"

"If you're up to it, I'd like to talk to you." Selyse said in reply.

Shireen nodded and confirmed she was, Selyse sat on the edge of the bed.

"Devan was at the door just now, I told him about you being sick." She explained. "He's offered to bring you any homework or important school work you'll miss."

"Wow, that's, that's really nice of him." Shireen replied, smiling.

"Indeed, it's also clear how much he cares about you..." Selyse replied; Shireen nodded and Selyse continued. "Well, about that, I need to, make sure of something."

"Oh?"

Selyse nodded and suddenly began feeling awkward. "Well, you've been dating for a while now, and, you are of that age, I think I should talk to you, about..."

Shireen blushed as she realized what was going on, her mother was trying to give her 'the talk'.

"Mum, seriously?" She gasped.

Selyse replied quickly. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

Shireen smiled softly. "I know, mum...But Devan and I agreed to wait until we were married."

Seeing the relief on her mother's face made Shireen happy. She supposed it was good that her mother was the one giving her this talk; she had missed out after all, when Shireen had her first period. Her father had to explain that to her, an embarrassing moment for both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Devan began making his way home; his mind on what he had just heard.

' _Poor Shireen, I hope she feels better soon.'_ He mused. _'Well, I'll do everything I can to help her.'_

He smiled and continued onwards; unaware that he was being watched, by the very woman Selyse had been talking to.

She glared. _'So, this is that boy, how can she possibly trust him, dressing like that, his general behaviour, his perverted intentions are clear and he has no shame in it either. Selyse surely cannot think this boy is right for her daughter.'_

The boy was certainly in no way pure enough; she would have to something about this, something to make sure he learned, that Selyse learned too. She had to act before it was too late; before another innocent soul was corrupted.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it's cool :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, wait and see, it's about to take another turn. Yeah, they were good :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Devan smiled as he headed upstairs; he was at the Baratheon house, having just come straight from school and had come to see Shireen. When he entered her room Shireen was sitting up in bed; she still looked flushed and sounded congested, however she did show signs of improvement.

"Hey, I brought your homework." He told her, handing it over.

She nodded. "Thank you."

He observed her carefully and grinned. "You're looking better."

"Thanks, I should be alright in another day or two." She told him happily.

"Good; that's great." He said happily.

They sat and spoke for a while; Shireen noticed something about Devan's behaviour that worried her.

"Are you alright, you look...worried?" She asked at last.

Devan started but then sighed. "I'm fine; I just...I've had a strange feeling these past few days, like someone's following me."

Shireen's eyes widened. "Whoa, seriously?"

"Yeah; still, it's probably nothing; don't worry about it." He tried to reassure her.

Shireen wasn't convinced but nodded nevertheless.

"I better get going, I'll call you later, okay?"

She nodded again. "Alright, see you later."

Smiling he stood and began to leave the house, saying farewell to Shireen's parents as he passed them.

Smiling as he left the house, he brushed off his school shorts; it was a nice day, he was glad to hear Shireen was doing better. He began to walk home; once again he had that strange feeling he was being followed.

He had brushed it off to Shireen as he didn't want to worry her, but he was concerned. Mostly due to the fact he had been feeling as if he was followed for some time, yet could never spot anyone or anything.

' _It's weird, just what is going on anyway?'_ He wondered.

He sighed but did his best not to worry about it, he just had to get home and he would be fine. It was shortly afterwards, as he was halfway home, walking along a street which was deserted as was usual for this time. Only it wasn't so deserted this time, a single car was seated by the roadside. As he approached the car, the door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" She asked as she stepped out. "I think I'm lost."

Devan smiled gently. "Sure, where are you headed?"

It was just part of his nature to help people; something his parents had taught him and his brothers. The woman stepped to the back of her car, opened the door and leaned in, rummaging around before turning and sitting on the edge of the back seat, holding out a map.

"Here we go, um…?"

He smiled and obligingly came closer to see the map better. The woman began to explain where she needed to go.

' _Just look at him, disgusting boy!'_ Selyse's friend thought as she observed him. _'Wearing such an...obscene outfit; displaying himself like some...man-whore. I was right to be suspicious of him, how could Selyse miss it.'_

She took in Devan's outfit, his school uniform, his red above mid-thigh school shorts, far too short to be even close to decent. The rest wasn't too bad, a simple white shirt, dark grey V-necked sweatshirt, red and grey tie; grey socks at calf length and simple brown shoes.

She couldn't let this slip, it was time to act.

"Well." He said; leaning closer to her. "You see it's..."

He was cut off as she took her chance, she grabbed his tie and yanked him into the car, moving back so he was now lying across the back seats, his head in her lap.

"Hey!" He yelled. "What the fuck!?"

He struggled, trying to get out of the car, but she held him down, ignoring his flailing legs as she reached down for something on the floor on the floor of the car.

Devan was shocked, he couldn't believe this had happened, was he being abducted, why, it wasn't as if his family was rich.

He growled. "Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

"Shut up, brat, such disgusting language, another fault of yours." She snapped.

"Let me go you crazy-MRUGH!?"

His words were cut off by her clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Just relax...and breathe deep."

Devan's eyes widened as he found his struggles weakening, she was holding a strange smelling cloth over his mouth and nose.

"MMM MMMMMM!" He cried out in desperation. "Mmm mmmm…!"

His struggles ceased as he finally passed out, helpless and at the mercy of this woman.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Stark house, Catelyn sighed, she was at her wits end.

"Ned." She said at last; turning to her husband

He responded at once, noting her expression. "Yes Cat?"

"I'm worried, what about Arya, it's...it's too late now for her to..." She bit her lip.

Ned sighed. "I know what you're saying Cat, but I don't see why you are…?"

She shook her head. "It's too late for her to have an abortion, but, but...she still resists, I only mentioned the option of adoption and she..."

Ned shook his head; Cat seemed adamant about doing something regards to Arya's pregnancy; she couldn't accept Arya's choices.

"What are we going to do?" She asked helplessly.

Ned sighed. "What do you mean Cat?"

Looking startled by his reply, she explained. "She'd raise a child that isn't really hers."

"Cat, we've been through this..." He tried to explain, his tone serious.

"It's a reckless idea, she can't..."

"Cat, listen to me." He said at last. "Arya has made her choice, she is willing to live with it, the best we can do is support her, we shouldn't be forcing her to do anything."

Cat gaped in disbelief; even Ned supported Arya's choice to keep her rapists child. Was she the only one who could see the burden this would place upon her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, now we see what lies in store for Devan.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, sadly it's going to get worse.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, he's in a bad situation, that's only going to get even worse sadly. Glad you liked them though, thanks :)  
Guest: Well, I can't deny it's a good excuse for Cat, but nothing more than an excuse.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Devan softly groaned as he felt himself regaining consciousness, his head swam but it slowly dawned on him what happened.

' _That crazy woman, she, she used chloroform on me, why...what does she...what the fuck!?'_

He suddenly became alert, he had opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was, and why he felt so cold. He soon found out, for he saw his surroundings, he was in a rather bland room, some sort of deserted storeroom, he was tied up, his ankles and thighs tightly bound with ropes, ropes also bound his wrists and were secured to some sort of hook hanging from the ceiling, high enough he was forced up onto his toes.

' _Seven hells, how did I end up here, come to think of it, where is here, exactly?'_ He thought in a panic before again realizing. _'The fuck has she done, where's my clothes?'_

He blushed furiously for he had been stripped of his school uniform, the only thing between him and nakedness now was a pair of rather tight fitting black underpants; differing only in colour from the ones he had worn that day Shireen gave him a handjob.

"MMM MMMMMMMMMM!" He screamed, eyes widening as he realized he had been gagged.

It was suddenly apparent to him that there was something large shoved into his mouth and, as he tried to push it out with his tongue, he realized something was blocking it; covering his mouth. He struggled desperately, succeeding only in rattling the hook and nearly overbalancing, causing more pain in his arms.

It was then the door opened and he immediately reacted.

"HLLGP, HLL...MMMMMMMMMMM!"

The figure that entered turned out not to be someone who could, or would, help him, it was her, the woman who had knocked him out, and now, clearly, had kidnapped him.

"So, you're awake, you disgusting boy." She snarled.

Shocked at her words, Devan tried to protest. "MMMM!"

The woman shook her head; she now had this pervert right where he needed to be, true he was even more obscene, but in her efforts to get rid of his obscene garments, she had found his undergarments were even worse, she couldn't go any further, he had to be severely punished.

So she had quickly bound him, now with the rag stuffed in his mouth before it was securely shut with several strips of tape, he couldn't expel his foul language either.

"I was right to keep an eye on you, dear Selyse never realized how dangerous you were." She said, glaring at him. "Dressing like a man-whore, wearing such...obscene undergarments."

Devan blushed even harder at that; being reminded about how tight his underpants were, how they showed the outline of his manhood. He also blushed at being exposed in such a way in front of this woman.

Shaking her head, the woman then growled. "You must be cleaned."

Devan's eyes widened as he realized at last who this woman was.

He suddenly felt more afraid than before and tried to struggle again, to no avail. The woman just walked past him and, judging from the noise, was looking for something behind him. He couldn't turn his head to see either.

He fought back a shiver. _'Gods, she's one of those crazies Shireen's mom used to be...But Shireen's mom isn't like that anymore, this is, this isn't…She must have planned this without letting Selyse know.'_

He looked towards the open door desperately; there had to be someone who could hear; someone who could save him.

"Mmmmm MMMMM!" He screamed desperately. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

The woman stepped back into his view, glaring. "Silence you little brat, you're wasting your breath and energy, no one can hear you. Now, it's time to begin your punishment."

She stepped off to the right and seemed to be fixing something; it was the Devan saw she was holding something in her hand. His eyes widened as he saw what it was, a martinet.

She stepped back, shocking him even more when he saw the video camera. "You'll be exposed for what you are boy; everyone will see how unclean you are and learn, learn the importance of being clean."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He screamed desperately.

But his screams soon became more frantic and pained suddenly, he was being whipped by the woman, the martinet lashing his back, spreading agony with each strike. Tears filled his eyes as he screamed in pain, soon the whipping was all he could feel, all he knew, his world dissolved only into this agony.

* * *

Shireen was frantic, she was worried about Devan, he was supposed to call her but never did, his family revealed he hadn't come home.

' _Where is he, what has happened to him?'_ She fretted. _'This isn't like Devan at all.'_

Just then, she was startled by the phone ringing, she answered quickly.

"Hello?"

It was Devan's father, Davos. "Shireen, it's about Devan."

She reacted at once. "Did you find him?"

"I…it's; we've had to get the police involved, you should, should see this..." He replied.

Shireen was confused but, after hanging up, checked out the website Davos had told her. Her eyes widened in horror as she found herself watching a video of her beloved Devan.

He was tied up, secured to a hook on the ceiling on an unknown room, tightly gagged, stripped to his underpants and was being whipped by a woman, a woman Shireen recognized.

' _Gods no...Devan…!'_

She couldn't believe it; of all the things to happen, this was beyond horrific in her eyes.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Selyse has seen the video too; having it e-mailed to her by her friend.

"How, this...no..." She whispered in dismay. _'I trusted her, and this is how I'm repaid.'_

She knew her friend said she was going to keep an eye on Shireen's boyfriend, but this, this wasn't anything they discussed, she didn't want this, but now, now it was done and she was powerless to do anything about it.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken a drastic turn, what comes next, we can only wait and see, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, poor guy, well, wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The news that a teenage boy had been kidnapped by her friend and was being tortured had spread like wildfire; Selyse was horrified by her friend's actions.

She knew right away, she had to act. _'I need to speak to Melisandre, I need to go public with this, I cannot let this stand; this isn't...'_

She composed herself and began making her way to the local Temple of R'hllor, Melisandre was the head of that Temple, where both Selyse and her friend had prayed, Melisandre knew both of them, she would know what to do, Selyse was sure of that.

When she arrived and entered she found Melisandre; the red haired woman turned and saw her, saw her distress.

"Selyse?"

Selyse spoke quickly. "We need to talk, you've, you've heard what's happened, right, about this poor boy?"

Melisandre nodded. "Yes; I have heard; I never imagined her capable of such a thing."

"I trusted her, I said I was concerned, worried if the boy was right for my daughter." Selyse explained sadly. "She said she would see for me, but I didn't want this, she...she twisted my words and..."

Melisandre nodded; taking Selyse's hand. "I know, I know...I've seen how you've been trying to change, the things you've done and I am proud of that. You are not to blame for this."

"But, what can we do?" She asked dismayed. "We cannot simply ignore this, we need to stand against such...madness."

Melisandre agreed. "She goes too far; we will stand against I promise."

Selyse was relieved and hopeful as Melisandre soon got to work.

* * *

They had reported the matter to the police, made their stance clear, Selyse did not hide her role in events. The police did not blame her either and soon they were all hard at work, searching for Devan and the woman who had kidnapped him.

Later however, she was reminded of just what her words had caused; when she returned home.

"You!"

She started, looking up to find her daughter standing there, glaring at her.

"Shireen?" She replied, confused.

Shireen shook her head. "This whole thing is your fault!"

Selyse bowed her head, now it made sense; she could understand Shireen's anger, truthfully she deserved it.

But still, she tried to defend herself. "Shireen, I..."

"If you...just, hadn't said anything." Shireen hissed. "None of this would've happened!"

Selyse shook her head. "This isn't what I wanted, she went behind my back."

Shireen however remained angry. "You still caused this!"

With that she turned and stormed away, but not before Selyse saw the tears in her daughter's eyes.

* * *

Devan wasn't sure how much time had passed, only that he was still in pain from the whipping; he was sure some of the lashes were bleeding. His jaw ached due to the object stuffed in his mouth, forcing it wide open.

He struggled desperately, grunting into his gag, however, trying to free himself from the woman's grip. His legs had been untied but his hands remained bound. She was dragging him out of the storeroom, down a corridor.

"This way you dirty beast." She snarled at him. "I will see you properly cleansed."

"MMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He yelled furiously, well aware he was still blushing heavily. _'The fuck is that supposed to mean.'_

The woman barely reacted to his struggles, seeming more disgusted than anything.

"I will see you exposed for the puerile creature you are."

Devan growled, he had had enough of this. With a well aimed kick he knocked the woman to the ground.

"You!" She screamed.

Devan didn't care, he didn't care he was almost naked, only his rather tight black underpants covering him. That so much of his smooth hairless tan skin was on display, he only cared about getting free. He ran, with the woman struggling to her feet and pursuing him.

Devan wasted no time, reaching up he got the tape off his mouth and pushed the rag out with his tongue, coughing and grimacing, he used his teeth to undo the knots and freed his hands.

Unfortunately, before he could get any further, he was tackled to the ground.

"No you don'!"

He tried to free himself, but the woman had a tighter grip than before. "Enough, get off me!"

She shook her head and, not even bothering to pick him up, tie him up or put his gag back on, she simply stood.

Before Devan could react, she grabbed his ankles and simply began dragging him down the corridor. He struggled desperately, trying to grab onto anything that could stop her, to no avail.

"No, stop, get off me!" He screamed. "HELP, SOMEONE, HELP!"

She rolled her eyes and suddenly pulled him closer before lifting him up with surprising strength for her stature, throwing him over her shoulder.

"You will pay for that." She told him as she entered another room. "You will soon be opened to the truth."

Devan rolled his eyes. "Will you shut the fuck up!"

She suddenly threw him down, onto a bed. "You will learn, you foul-mouthed pervert!"

"Get off me!" He cried as she held him down and got to work. "Let me go, you crazy bitch!"

She said nothing, merely stepped back, nodding as Devan struggled helplessly against the ropes now tying him, spread-eagled, to the bed. The woman then turned and began to do something, his position made it impossible for him to see what.

He continued to struggle while the woman worked.

"Let me the fuck go, what the fuck are you doing!?" He demanded.

The woman's reply was ominous and he suddenly realized what she was doing as she stood in his line of sight.

"Your final cleansing."

His eyes were wide, terror consuming him. "The fuck!?"

The woman finished pouring the gasoline around the room. He struggled desperately as the woman began to head to the door leading out of the room.

"No, please, no, don't…!" He pleaded in desperation, tears gathering in his eyes.

The woman ignored him and, striking a match, she casually lit the gasoline and slammed the door shut, trapping him as the blaze flared up.

"NOOOOOOO!" Devan screamed.

But it was no good; he struggled to no avail, crying, screaming for help, for mercy, for anything to save him. He coughed and choked on the smoke, feeling the intense heat of the flames, the pain as some flames scorched his flesh.

' _No, no, this can't be...Shireen, Shireen...'_ He thought, sadness and dismay consuming him.

Suddenly he heard loud noises and the door burst open. He struggled and tried to move, only to feel hands upon him, the ropes being untied.

He quickly stopped struggling, finally registering that it was the police and that he was being rescued. He felt himself being carried out of the room, coughing and crying, he saw the woman, struggling as the police arrested her.

Then all he knew was blackness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she was indeed; yeah, she's in a tough spot, poor woman.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, poor guy's had it rough. Luckily he's safe now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Fire, flames all around him, burning him, choking him with smoke; he had to get out, but he couldn't, he couldn't move, he was stuck. He tried to cry out, but no sound came. The flames leapt at him.

"Wha…?" Devan gasped as his eyes shot open.

He then realized there were no flames, he was no longer in that terrible room. He was lying on a bed, clad in plain looking pyjamas, the room was white, everything smelt so...sterile. He could feel the pressure of bandages and felt something covering various patches of skin too.

' _Hospital.'_ He realized. _'I'm in hospital...that's right, the police saved me, they got that woman...'_

He still felt too weak to rise, but he could hear the steady beep of a heart monitor and looked around carefully. He could see it, and an IV drip, both connected to him, what looked like an oxygen mask and tank were by his bedside.

He took some comfort in that; if they had been taken off, he must not have needed them anymore.

He realized what it meant. _'Smoke inhalation, they treated it, took precautions...but now I'm safe, from that at least.'_

He still felt disoriented and, if he was honest, scared. He tried to clam himself down, reminding himself he was in hospital, safe, no longer a prisoner of a psychotic overzealous woman who harboured such strong and crazy views about him as a person.

If he had the strength to, he would have shook his head.

Honestly, the woman just judged him, without even knowing him at all. He suddenly realized that she was forming her opinions based on simply watching him, while letting her outdated views and zealotry rule her mind.

The woman had been spying on him, that was the source of the discomfort he had felt over those days.

"Devan!"

He turned his head and managed a weak smile as she approached. "Shireen."

She started in amazement, hardly daring to believe he was awake.

He couldn't help but admire how strong she was. He could see in her eyes she wanted to break down. But she had been holding back, she had probably been here a long time too, she looked exhausted.

"Oh Devan..." She finally did break down, hugging him carefully.

He returned it as best he could. "It's over, right? How long was I…?"

She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Just, just over a day...Yes, it's over...I'm just so glad you're alright."

Devan nodded slowly; he too was relieved and, with Shireen here by his side; all those fears he still felt lingering just melted away.

* * *

Stannis was startled to find his wife looking rather distraught, she seemed to be removing various items from the room, packing them into a bag.

"Selyse?" He stepped in, calling out to her, realizing. _'That's all her R'hllor stuff, what is she doing packing it all away?'_

She turned, startled. "Oh, Stannis...I, I just..."

Her face was clouded with guilt and it slowly dawned on him what she was doing. He stepped forwards, gently taking her hands, she let go of the bag.

"Don't..." He began.

But she shook her head. "I caused this mess. I should..."

She hesitated, but then, finally she said it.

"I should give up on my faith, look at what it's cost me."

"No Selyse." Stannis replied. "There's no need for that."

She then burst out. "It has cost me my daughter."

"No, don't give up on something you believe in, just because of one followers actions." He told her firmly. "Shireen was angry and upset and, we both understand why. But you don't have to do...this. Let me talk to her, then we can try and sort it out."

Selyse bowed her head and seemed lost for a long moment.

But then, finally. "Alright, alright...Thank you, Stannis."

He nodded before gently guiding her out, they had to go and give formal statements to the police now. Selyse had to explain her part in what happened, benign as it was, Stannis was fully prepared to back her up, he knew how much of a changed woman she was after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, but he's safe now at least; glad you liked them, thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Shireen smiled lightly as she made her way down the hospital corridor, Devan had been making a great and speedy recovery.

' _I'm just glad it's all over; that woman is in jail now, where she belongs.'_ She thought happily to herself.

She had come to visit Devan again; although she was a little distracted, things were still tense between her and her mother.

Sighing Shireen considered. _'Maybe I was a little hard on mum, but...all this, wouldn't have happened if she hadn't...'_

She was distracted from her concerns when she heard voices talking in Devan's room. She approached and stopped by the door.

"Come on now Devan." Marya was saying. "Just sit still, it's alright."

Devan blushed as his mother was clearly fussing over him; mollycoddling again. Shireen couldn't help but smile; she knew that, while she loved all her children, Marya Seaworth always seemed to dote on Devan; something he was embarrassed about, mainly due to the fact he felt too old for such a thing.

"Mum, please..." He muttered, embarrassed. "I'm sixteen, I don't..."

Marya shook her head. "It's okay, darling, remember, those burns..."

Devan just groaned.

Shireen cautiously entered, trying not to interrupt; Devan however saw her and, if anything, he blushed even harder.

"Mum, please, Shireen can see..."

Marya turned and also saw her. "Oh Shireen, hello darling; how are you?"

She nodded. "Hi Mrs. Seaworth."

"I'll leave you two alone." Marya said quietly.

She then excused herself and left, Shireen took the seat next to the bed.

Devan shook his head. "Gods, I...I wish mum wasn't so embarrassing."

"Devan."

"If my brothers find out about how she's been, doing that again, I'll never hear the end of it." Devan continued.

Shireen smiled, taking his hand. "Don't worry about it, she means well, she just wants to make sure you're okay."

Devan bit his lip; but sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

They sat quietly for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. Shireen carefully observed Devan, most of his treatment was complete, although he still wore the bandages under his hospital pyjamas.

"You know, we're kinda similar now." Devan said with a grin. "You have your greyscale scars, I've now got my burn scars."

Shireen laughed at that, realizing what he meant, she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later in the day, Devan relaxed, watching the TV set in his room, he had received some great news from the doctors; he was due to be released from hospital in two days, his burns and the whippings had left scars, but no permanent damage had been done. It was then there was a knock at his door which then opened.

He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Mrs. Baratheon?"

Selyse entered the room, looking awkward and worried.

"Devan, how are you?"

He nodded. "Um, I'm fine...thank you. Um, why are you…?"

She shook her head, sitting down. "I need to talk to you."

He was even more confused by this until finally she spoke again.  
"Devan, I am so sorry, for everything, everything that happened, it was my fault and..."

Devan quickly tried to head her off. "No, Mrs. Baratheon; it wasn't your fault, you've done nothing to apologize for; you had no idea she'd react that way, that's she'd...do that."

Selyse bowed her head but smiled. "I...Thank you."

He was glad to see her looking relieved; he just wished Shireen could fix things with her mother; then they could focus on things getting better.

* * *

Back home, Shireen was busy working on her homework when she heard a knock at her door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and her father walked in.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Stannis walked over and sat down. "Shireen, we, we need to talk."

Biting her lip, Shireen nodded. "What is it?"

"It's about your mother; things between you and her..." Stannis began to explain.

At once Shireen felt guilty. "I just...Dad, I..."

Stannis gently touched her shoulder. "It's alright, I understand, you were upset, you had every reason to be. But, don't you think you overreacted; your mother didn't know this would happen, she didn't want it to happen."

"Y-yes...I; I know; I just; what can I do, after what I said to her..." Shireen burst out sadly.

Stannis shook his head. "Just talk to her, your mother just wants things to be okay between the two of you again."

Shireen nodded; smiling, feeling hopeful.

When Selyse returned from the hospital, Shireen was waiting for her.

"Hey mum."

Selyse smiled; relieved to at least note no animosity in her daughter's voice. "Shireen?"  
Shireen seemed to fidget with her hands for a moment. "Mum, about what happened, when I...argued with you, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Oh Shireen, I just, I was so; worried and scared." She said. "I never wanted this to happen and I..."

Shireen hugged her mother, Selyse returned the hug in relief as finally, mother and daughter reconciled.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Arya bit her lip as she thought about recent events. Following the drastic incident involving the kidnapping of Devan Seaworth; during which she had tried to her best to help Shireen, being one of the girl's friends, much had happened.

She recalled Shireen telling her of the drama with her mother; thankfully finally resolved. The head of Selyse's religion had publicly denounced the woman responsible. Now things seemed to be calming down; at least, that was how she felt, until her mother entered the room.

"Mum..." She greeted warily.

To her surprise, her mother didn't seem upset or angry, as she had been throughout her whole pregnancy.

"Arya, we, we need to talk." She said at last.

Arya bit her lip, her hand, as usual, protectively going to her swollen stomach. "What do you mean?"

Catelyn sighed but then spoke quickly. "Arya, I know I've not been supportive of you, throughout this hard time. I never..."

"That's putting it mildly." Arya replied.

"Yes, but I just...I never meant any harm. I just, I was so worried about everything and you, after what you went through." She said. "I'm sorry Arya, I'm so sorry, please, just...I know I was wrong."

Arya was startled by this sudden change of heart; not only that, she could tell she was being sincere.

Biting her lip she sighed.

"Mum, I; I just wish you could have understood me." She replied. "I do understand why you reacted the way you did, well, I do now. Can we, can we just, put this behind us and..."

Smiling warmly Catelyn embraced her youngest daughter as best as she could. "Of course sweetheart."

Arya returned the hug and felt herself relax at last. For so long things had been hard, in so many ways, but now, there was one less problem for her to worry about. But then, suddenly, she felt a sudden pain and cried out.

"Arya!?"

Screaming in pain Arya managed to choke. "Gods, mum, it...it hurts, I don't. Can, can it possibly be…?"

Catelyn gasped and nodded. "It has to be."

"But it's too early..." She cried.

Catelyn shook her head and quickly began to guide Arya out to the car, she was going into labour, prematurely. Arya continued to experience the labour pains and couldn't remember much of the journey, all she knew was panic and fear, at least until she was lying in the bed in the maternity ward, with Gendry by her side.

"Arry..." He was clearly worried.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Gendry, I don't...we, she's too early."

He cringed as she crushed his hand.

Still he did his best to support her.

He spoke as reassuringly as he could. "It's going to be alright Arry, we'll get through this, together."

Trying hard to regulate her breathing, Arya nodded; only to nearly crush his hand again as another contraction hit. Meanwhile her family all waited outside; Ned could see Cat was worked up, pacing back and forth.

"Cat?"

She started before turning to him. "Oh Ned, I just, I can't help but be worried. After everything that's happened, what if something goes wrong?"

Ned hugged his wife. "I understand Cat, I do, but we have to remain positive; it will turn out alright."

Cat prayed that was true.

Hours later, the family entered the room, Arya was smiling, sitting upright, cradling a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. Gendry sat by her side, also smiling.

"Arya?"

She smiled as they drew closer, finally seeing the baby. "She's alright, Nymeria is alright."

They all looked at the baby girl; relieved and happy, yes she was smaller than babies typically were, but she looked healthy and fine. She also looked so much like Arya, no hint of her father in her appearance. It was with great joy that the family came together, to welcome Nymeria Waters into the world.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Love and Conflicts**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
NotaGuest: Yeah, tell me about it; how is that even relevant, this is a modern AU; there are no bastards, at least, not in that term? She's giving the girl her boyfriend's last name as a sign, of what she seeks in the future.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Shireen smiled to herself; she and the people she knew, people she was friends with, had gone through a lot of drama over the last few days. Things had finally calmed down and just in time for this day. It was her birthday and, at her request, it had been organized for her to have her friends around for a simple party; that was all she wanted.

Right now she stood before her mirror, checking her clothes one last time. She had brushed and tied her hair back in a ponytail; she was dressed in a pale blue skirt that stopped above her knees, a white button-up short sleeved blouse and blue flats. Not too fancy or over the top; but still nice, leaving her room she headed downstairs, grinning as she spotted her parents and the first guests who had arrived.

"Ah, here she is." Her father greeted cheerfully.

The others all turned, grinning and wishing her a happy birthday. Her parents stood, smiling and happy, both dressed up; her father in simple but smart black trousers, matching shoes and a white shirt; her mother in a long grey dress with a white lace neckline and simple black flats.

"You guys...thanks." She said with a smile as she accepted their gifts.

Devan grinned and kissed her, a kiss she eagerly returned. It was so good to see him completely recovered; he would still bear scars on his back and some of the burns would never fade; but he was completely healthy again and he and Shireen were closer than ever.

Also present was her cousin, Edric and his girlfriend, Joy. All three had dressed up well, especially Devan who usually favoured a casual, laid back style. Yet here he was in dark grey jeans, black boots and a grey neat T-shirt. He had even somehow got his hair to lie flat.

Edric was wearing a pair of camel trousers with black shoes and a white shirt while Joy wore a pink knee length skirt, a white tank-top and sandals.

They all talked, enjoyed themselves; Shireen was grateful for the gifts, things that were mostly small, but thoughtful. She particularly liked Devan's gift of a small locket, inside were two pictures, one of them just before their first date, taken by Devan's father and the other of them at the school dance.

Needless to say, she wore it immediately. It was around lunch time that more guests arrived; this time it was Myrcella and Tommen, along with their respective others, Trystane Martell and Margaery Tyrell. Shireen grinned and welcomed them enthusiastically.

Myrcella looked as splendid as usual, in a pair of white leggings, an orange short sleeved top and pink heels; her blonde hair perfectly curled, her green eyes shining with delight. Next to her, Trystane was grinning, dressed up smart in his blue trousers; dark grey shirt and black shoes. They both looked like a couple that belonged on a magazine cover.

Tommen was wearing designer jeans, a red T-shirt and white baskets, while Margaery wore a green knee length dress and green flats.

' _I always used to be jealous of them, thought they looked so amazing, wondering how I could possibly be related to them.'_ She thought to herself. _'Now, I...I don't mind, I am comfortable with myself.'_

Smiling they continued to enjoy themselves waiting for the last guests to arrive, it did not take long.

Sure enough, it wasn't half an hour later that Arya and Gendry arrived, Arya in dark blue jeans, a black top and camel boots, Gendry in black jeans, a blue T-shirt and black baskets. Arya carried Nymeria on her hip; the little girl smiled, looking around in wonder as usual.

She was dressed up nice in a pale green dress with matching shoes and white socks.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Shireen." Arya greeted.

She grinned. "Thanks Arya; it's good to see you guys again."

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, you too."

Nymeria let out a small cheer and waved at Shireen; she gently took the little girls hand. She had babysat for Arya and Gendry on occasion and Nymeria knew her and loved her company. Later they had all gathered for dinner and Shireen smiled.

After so much drama throughout their lives; things seemed to have finally become calmer, they could now look forward, to the future, together. Shireen took Devan's hand, smiling; with him by her side, she would gladly face any challenge.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
